My Little Puppy
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Joey's living with Kaiba at the moment. It's night and Joey finds Kaiba's room. My first Yaoi story so please don't expect too much. Sorry if it's bad. I don't normaly write Yaoi and I don't read Yaoi so...yeah -One Shot- Puppyshipping


FireCacodemon: My first Yaoi story so please be nice

Joey: Don't you worry FireCacodemon. I'm sure people are going to like it.

Kaiba: Because FireCacodemon can't do puncuation that is

FireCacodemon: Joey, can I kill Kaiba now?

Joey: No! He's kidding FireCacodemon. *sweat*

FireCacodemon: I'll let you off this time Kaiba

Kaiba: Sorry Joey for attacking FireCacodemon.

Joey:That's better Kaiba

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Joey: I swear this is a birthday present to someone?

FireCacodemon: Yeah it is

Kaiba: Figures

* * *

><p>My Little Puppy<p>

Kaiba was flat out asleep during the night as Joey opened the door and looked at Kaiba sleeping. Joey smiled before he walked over to Kaiba's bed and climbed in. Kaiba rolled over to face Joey in bed before he grabbed hold of Joey and pulled him into his embrace. Joey sniggered before Kaiba started kissing up Joey's neck and reached his lips. Joey was enjoying this and lifted Kaiba's chin up before he went in for the kiss. Kaiba's tongue was given entrance to Joey's mouth as it started lick Joey's tongue. Joey felt Kaiba's tong reach the top of his mouth before Kaiba opened his eyes. Joey looked at Kaiba before Kaiba retreated and rolled away from Joey.

"You liked it didn't you Wheeler?" Kaiba asked Joey who nodded.

"Yeah I liked it Kaiba and wish we could do it more" Joey told Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes widened before he looked back at Joey. Joey had his cheesy grin that stretched from ear to ear. Kaiba looked at Joey before he rolled away from him. Joey being...Joey went to Kaiba's other side before Kaiba grabbed Joey by the pyjama collar and pulled him into a kiss. Joey was caught off guard before be wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist and embraced his warmth. Joey enjoyed every minute he spent with Kaiba and he was sure that Kaiba was enjoying everything that Joey was giving him.

The night was getting cold and Joey and Kaiba were lying next to each other looking up at the ceiling before Joey felt a draft coming around his top half of his body before he looked at Kaiba. Joey looked down to find that he had lost his top and then looked across the room to find that his top was thrown across the room and left discarded on the floor. Joey looked at Kaiba who had the glint in his eye before Joey smiled.

"Kaiba...you have that look in your eye" Joey told Kaiba who nodded.

"Look down your body" Kaiba told Joey in a mischievous voice before Joey looked confused.

"Sure?" Joey responded concerned before he realised that he was sitting in his boxers. Joey felt really cold before he noticed that Kaiba held onto a blanket waiting for Joey. Joey smiled before he shuffled towards Kaiba before he rested his head on Kaiba's chest.

"Good puppy" Kaiba told Joey who smiled and nuzzled into Kaiba's chest trying to get all the heat he can and failing before Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey keeping him warm.

"Nyeh Kaiba?" Joey asked and Kaiba knew that Joey wanted something.

"Can I help you my little puppy?" Kaiba asked Joey who nodded.

"You know why I'm here" Kaiba nodded at what Joey wanted since he knew what Joey was after.

"Of course Joey" Kaiba said before he moved on top of Joey and started kissing his neck leaving little red marks on his neck. Joey laughed as it tickled him and it was from Kaiba.

Joey and Kaiba had been secretly going out and it was clear that Kaiba was the more dominant one since the way they were positioned Kaiba was the one on top. Joey never cared really but enjoyed getting attention from Kaiba. Joey and Kaiba argued with each other while with Joey's group of friends but when it's just the two of them they get on really well. Too close to be correct but Kaiba was always invading Joey's personal space and Joey never complained once since he enjoyed it. Kaiba took his top off and threw it down on the ground since he was not doing anything. He looked at Joey and Joey knew he was hungry for more and he was going to get it.

"Is that all you got Kaiba?" Joey asked and Kaiba shook his head. Joey smiled before Kaiba ran his finger up and down Joey's chest feeling everything he wanted and he still continued. His hand slithered behind Joey before it travelled down Joey's body. Joey smiled before he placed his hand on Kaiba's chest and removed his hand from behind Kaiba and push Kaiba down on him. Kaiba was lying on top of Joey before they both started kissing causing them both to heat up. The way Kaiba was lying on Joey made them both heat up very quickly even though the window was open letting in all the cold air. Kaiba's tongue was again in Joey's mouth taking control of the area that the tongue could fit in. Joey did not even fight back since this is what he wanted and he was going to get it. Kaiba's tongue retreated back to his mouth as Joey's tongue entered Kaiba's mouth and started exploring. Kaiba's tongue was laying flat at the bottom of his mouth before Joey found it and licked the tongue. Kaiba smiled through the kiss along with Joey before they heard 12 beeping noises indicating that it was getting towards midnight. Kaiba looked at Joey before they both left each other's tongues alone and left the mouth of each other before they both broke the kiss at the same time.

"You are going to have to let me be more dominant next to Seto" Joey told Kaiba who smiled.

"But you're my little puppy and I'm in control here" Kaiba smiled at Joey before anything happened Kaiba grabbed the sheet and pulled it over both himself and Joey trapping the heat so they could both feel the heat from each other.

"I may be your little puppy but I still want to be dominant" Joey told Kaiba who smiled.

"Normally I would say anything for my little puppy. This time however, you are in my domain, my bed, in my presence so I'm the big boy in change of this innocent puppy such as yourself." Kaiba told Joey before he gave Joey one more good night kiss before he settled down and so did Joey.

"Night Kaiba"

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: What do you think?<p>

Joey: Not a bad story there FireCacodemon

Kaiba: I have to agree with my little puppy.

FireCacodemon: Aww Joey belongs to Kaiba

Kaiba: Yes he does


End file.
